


Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week

by gaysquared



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail LGBTQ+ Week, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Threesome - F/F/F, genderfluid Freed, hurray, lots of gay things???, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompts in drabbles for Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Gay; Sting/Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 is for the G in LGBTQA+; gay; Sting/Rogue.

Rogue becomes aware of the palm rubbing over his hip at about the same time he opens his eyes to see light streaming in through the open window; and groans in a sudden headache. 

"Morning," Sting says in his ear, that fun (annoying) little lilt in his voice as always. Sting is a morning person. Rogue, most definitely, is not. 

Rogue simply grunts in response; he's not justifying that with a proper response, especially if it means admitting he has to wake up. 

"Mm," Sting hums, and kisses the back of his neck. Despite himself, Rogue huffs and burrows back into Sting's warmth; there's a puff of breath that tickles against his neck as Sting laughs lightly. "You're so moody in the morning," he says, and Rogue can practically feel his smile. 

"I'm always moody," Rogue corrects. He has an image to maintain, after all. 

"Ooh, edgy," Sting replies, laughing again. A finger trails along his hip bone. "And not true. I've seen you in quite a good mood before."

A muffled: "Post-orgasm doesn't count."

"Why not?" Sting huffs, and Rogue imagines him pouting. "Especially if it's my doing."

Rogue, now awake enough to employ at least bland sarcasm, feigns thought. "Hmm, I don't know. Pretty sure anybody would feel pretty happy with their dick in your mouth."

"While that is undeniably true," Sting says, words quiet in the still air, and his hand brushes over the tell-take hardness between Rogue's legs; "I happen to think you like it most."

Fighting a smile, Rogue does his best impression of a shocked gasp, except it comes out more like an amused grunt. "Sting Eucliffe," he accuses, trying to sound aghast, although it comes out flat and dry with humor; "are you implying I might have a special interest in you of all people?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." A puff of breath. "Your dick, though, seems to have quite an interest."

"Well, he can be quite traitorous," Rogue informs, sucking in a breath as Sting wraps a hand around him and hums. 

"You coming in my mouth last night must have been pure treason, then," Sting says, and Rogue rolls his eyes. 

"For the record," the shadow dragon-slayer grunts, "this is not why I moved in with you."

"'Course not," Sting concedes. "You moved in with me because I'm so impeccably charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get morning sex bc I wanted morning sex so there


	2. Day 2: Lesbian; Erza/Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! This one is just some silly, domestic, tired flirting.

Erza's reading in bed when Mira trudges through the door, dropping her things. The woman huffs, looking tired, and reaches up to untie her bangs. 

"Long night at the bar?" Erza asks. 

"You have no idea," Mira says, sighing. "Natsu and Gray were fighting again."

"I'm sorry," Erza says, turning her head to look at her girlfriend as she strips out of her dress and throws on an old shirt. "If I was there I would have--"

"Murdered them, probably," Mira supplies, rubbing her face tiredly as she turns back around. 

"You eat already?"

"Yeah, at the Guild," Mira answers, and sits down on the bed. She pushes up the book Erza holds with a finger to look at the title. "What's this?"

"Lucy gave it to me. Levy gave it to her, before that. Says it's good."

Mira hums, crawling toward Erza on the bed. "You get lonely without me?"

"I wouldn't say lonely," Erza says, lips quirking as she takes off her reading glasses. 

Mira smirks, leans in for a kiss, the delicate drag of her skin along Erza's enticing and cool as she pulls in close. Her lips are warm and slightly chapped; it is winter, after all. She is liquid against Erza, smooth and fluid, and it makes Erza melt too. 

"You're cold," Erza chuckles. 

Mira hums, pulling back in to suck on Erza's lip. "Maybe I should take a shower," she whispers, blue eyes twinkling with mischief, lips pink and slick. "If you do decide you missed me after all, you should join me." She pulls away, moves to stand up from the bed; and throws a dazzling smile over her shoulder. 

Erza barely has the care to chastise herself for her own weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erza becomes the Flash as she runs for the shower


	3. Day 3: Polyamory; Lucy/Cana/Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be more fluffy but I just finished watching All Cheerleaders Die (there's lesbians but it's v gory to warn u) and I'm like super pumped to porn just happened

Warm fingers pad over Juvia's hip as she mouths desperately over Lucy's lips; there's water in her mouth, the hot spray hitting her shoulders. Cana giggles as she slides her hands down over Juvia's thighs, but Lucy is already padding her fingers over her folds and pushing a finger inside her. Juvia groans, the water wetting her hair, and Lucy crooks her finger, then adds another and she pants into the blonde's mouth. 

"Luuuuce," Cana whines, even as she mouths at Juvia's shoulder. Lucy answers Cana's call by pressing into Juvia tight to kiss the brunette with much enthusiasm. "Fuck me," Cana breathes, and Juvia groans, Cana's breasts pressing into her back, Lucy's thumb rubbing around her clit. 

"Mmm, plan on it," Lucy muses with a wicked smile. 

"Lucy," Juvia pants, legs aching with effort to hold herself up, and Cana snakes her arms around her middle. Juvia throws her head back under the spray when she comes, nearly silent, and her legs wobble dangerously when she keens with the last wave of it. 

"Number one for Vee tonight," Lucy notes, kissing Juvia messily before grabbing Cana by the neck to ram their lips together. 

There bodies hold Juvia upright, pressed tight together, and Cana groans into Lucy's mouth, "Fuck, I am eating you the fuck out when we get out of here."

Juvia presses her thighs together, a thick burst of aftershocks shuddering through her body, and twists around to claim Cana's mouth for her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but... 10/10 Juvia like shower sex... This just seems obvious...


	4. Day 4: Ace/Aro; Elfman/Evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who fluctuates p much all the time between a sex repulsed and hypersexual, this was kinda weird to write; but it was fun, too. Some implied sexual things, but only for the discussion of ace!Elfman (my baaaabe).

Most of all, he just likes to hold her. 

He likes eating with her, holding her hand (when she allows it), walking with her. He likes watching her laugh from a cross the Guild; he loves seeing her happy. His chest feels heavy when he looks at her sometimes, like it's too much, but he breathes and remembers that the way he feels is often part of being human. 

Evergreen's a space-heater in bed, but he likes to cuddle with her anyways, even when he's got a face full of her hair. Besides, it smells nice, like pine and poppy flowers. 

She smells nice. She's nice. Everything about her, about them, can be so, so nice. Because he's pretty sure he's the only one who's ever seen her really cry; big, heavy tears that come out of nowhere when they're fighting; it's usually her yelling, and then she's crying, not to be manipulative, but because she's frustrated, and Elfman's learned that's normal. 

He cries too, sometimes, but it's slower, not gushing, like the only way the emotion knows how to work itself out, no matter how strong it is, is with a slow, hazy push. 

And that beautiful woman that lets him pretend that she's his, somehow; is indeed, beautiful. Her eyes and lips and hair are nice but really he likes the curve of her nose, the strength of her hands, the quirk in her smile. He would never say there is no urge for intimacy because sometimes he holds her close and his whole chest feels tight with emotion and he wishes he could get closer, somehow, closer; like if they could become smoke, if he could just be smoke, live in her pores and her lungs. 

But she's used to other intimacies, and at first, she doesn't understand; it's difficult, he knows. But while he may want to be one with her, in his own way, he finds no appeal in that joining of bodies; he used to wish he did, but now she smiles at him and he remembers not to care. 

She puts her own little signs on the door for when she wants to be alone, and damn if he won't buy her anything she wants, do anything to make her happy; but he's content to sit outside, and imagine every noise she makes is the whispering between trees, the touching of hearts between branches, because that's what she is to him. 

And he thinks about the time his sister sat him down and said, "Elfman, you've got to know; you are a man, and not wanting people will never change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... The thing is, we know masculinity is v important to Elfman, and I respect that. But our society, and by extension the one he lives in, is full of toxic masculinity; there's an expectation that men are supposed to be naturally hypersexual, all the time. And that can be really, really hard if you're male and ace; the gender box for male is already so small; it's hard not to feel invalidated in that situation. So I just thought, Elfman is this masculine man, and that's great, but not being sexually attracted to people? Doesn't detract from his manliness at all. And him realizing that would probably be really difficult for him. Shits tough, man. But I know, I just know, that Mira would sit him down and tell him not to worry; even if he didn't believe it at first.


	5. Day 5: Trans Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who wants genderfluid Freed? I do! They/them are their pronouns in this fic; supposed to be at a point when they're feeling more feminine. (I imagine them spending a lot of time in the nonbinary area, like me~)

Freed's standing in front of the mirror; they stare at pale skin, the loose top; long hair untied and slinking over one shoulder. The low-v neckline exposes more beauty marks and a light spattering of dark freckles; the top cuts off to show their flat stomach, a small dusting of hair below the belly button cut off by the edge of a light, patterned skirt.

They turn slightly, smiling at the way the skirt swishes this way and that, hair falling in their eyes as they look down to admire themselves.

"You really want to take me out to dinner like this?" Freed asks, looking back at Laxus in the mirror, but the man simply steps forward to wrap his large arms around the other's middle.

"Of course," he says. "That's why I bought it for you."

Freed looks down, smiles at the way their legs look, toned from battle, emerging from below the skirt. The pattern is lovely. "Mira picked them out, didn't she?" they ask.

"Well, yes," Laxus admits, looking slightly embarrassed. "But I--"

"It's alright," Freed says, smiling. "I love it."

Laxus hums, settling his chin on Freed's shoulder, even if he has to bend slightly to do it.

"You know," Freed muses, a little breathless as Laxus kisses at the beauty marks on their shoulders; Laxus absolutely adores all their beauty marks; he can spend hours worshipping them. "I love them so much, I might have to let you make love to me like this."

There's a deep, quiet growl over their shoulder, and the hands wrapped around them tighten. Unleashing a wicked grin, Freed whips around to face Laxus, still pressed so close that they're almost nose to nose.

" _After_ dinner," Freed clarifies, eyes glinting dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course you don't need feminine clothes to be a girl or be feminine and nonbinary or just feminine in general; but I thought about Freed doing the swish swish in a skirt and it was just too cute. Also, I don't mean to sexualize Freed's identity, speaking as a genderfluid person; I think they're just a very sensual pair and it's already date night, so. Also, sometimes I honestly do find it sexually appealing changing my appearance when I'm feeling dysphoric; depends on the person, though. Laxus thinks Freed's sexy no matter what, anyways; and he supports his gender identity no matter what, anyways; and they aren't necessarily correlated.


End file.
